HOPES AND DREAMS
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Sequel to A Dream of Freedom Lost. Feral and TBone, mated a year with a kitten. Seems its time for another and Steele is learning a lot about Sabren's the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**HOPES AND DREAMS**

Chapter 1: Here We Go Again!

_Author's Note: Sequel to A Dream of Freedom Lost _

It had been a quiet morning, but he was feeling antsy, irritable, and needy. He just couldn't seem to concentrate on the pile of reports on his desk. Finally, he just got up, walked away from the desk and went to the large bay of windows overlooking his flight line.

'What was bothering him? It felt like a heat cycle but none of his cycles had felt like this before.' He thought irritably, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. Their son was just a year old, it **was** time for his cycle to reappear but still this felt different. He growled to himself as a growing tension built within him.

At that moment, Lt Commander Steele strolled in with another report in his paws. He saw the Commander near the windows and moved to his side. As he got close and began to open his mouth to speak the reaction he got was frightening.

'A male! Not his mate...back off...' Was Feral's instant response to the wrong male scent as he whirled from the window displaying fangs and glowing eyes. He hissed at Steele.

'Woah! What's gotten into him!' Steele thought as he wisely backed away slowly.

Feral watched him warily, eyes narrowed, but didn't attack. When Steele was near the door, Feral looked back out the window, his fur still fluffed. Steele watched him carefully as he sidled over to the Commander's coat hanging near the door.

He searched the pockets until he found the special communicator then slipped outside the door, closing it behind him. Flicking it on he was rewarded with a quick response.

"Yeah, babe what's up?" Came the familiar gravely tones of the Commander's mate.

"This is Steele, I think you better get to the Commander's office ASAP." Steele told him.

"What's wrong with him?" T-Bone said urgently.

"When I walked up to him a moment ago, as he was looking out the window, he turned suddenly displaying his fangs and hissing at me. I backed up slowly and by the time I reached the door he had turned back to the window. He never said a word the whole time." Steele reported.

"Crud! I thought he was acting a bit odd this morning. Don't know what the problem is but I'll be there right away. Don't let anyone else get near him!" T-Bone warned before closing the connection.

'Don't worry, I won't!' Steele muttered to himself as he positioned himself outside the door as a guard.

Enforcer Tower Control was startled when the Turbokat appeared above their flight line with no warning. T-Bone landed quickly near the entry doors causing many flight line workers to scatter. T-Bone barely waited for the jet to settle before he popped the canopy and jumped down.

He ran quickly through the hangar doors for the elevators. Enforcers watched his progress with concern. Something was wrong with the Commander for his mate to be tearing through headquarters that quickly. Whispers of consternation began rushing through the building.

As the Turbokat appeared and landed, waiting outside Feral's office, Steele was startled by a weird cry from inside. He opened the door a crack and looked in cautiously and saw Feral standing alertly staring at something outside the window.

T-Bone ignored the looks he was getting as he hurried into the elevator. Several enforcers eyed him on the car but his grim look kept them from speaking to him. None complained when he hit the express button that allowed him to reach the Commander's office more quickly. As soon as it reached the appropriate floor, he squeezed through the barely opening doors and tore down the hallway for Ulysses' office.

He saw Steele standing just outside the closed door. Steele put a finger to his lips and carefully cracked open the door. T-Bone peered in and saw his mate staring out the windows, his body tense with excitement.

"He made a really weird cry a few minutes ago." Steele whispered close to the SWAT Kat's ear.

T-Bone glanced at Steele in surprise then looked back at his mate. Frowning in concern, he slipped into the room. Steele hovered in the doorway behind him. Feral turned suddenly, gave a wild cry and was across the room in the blink of an eye.

T-Bone found himself flattened to the floor by his over eager mate. This close, the tabby now knew what his mate's problem was. "Woah! Your heat cycle snuck up on you, huh babe?" He said trying to calm Ulysses who was rubbing himself urgently against his mate and rumbling a mating call.

Behind him, Steele gulped in shock, 'In heat! Crud no wonder he's acting nuts!' Steele took a cautious sniff and quickly backed away in a hurry. 'Wow! That is strong, geez good thing he didn't want me!' He thought in shock as he backed out of the office pausing only long enough to slip the communicator back in Feral's coat then quickly closing the door again. As soon as he was outside he sighed in relief then groaned, 'Crud! I have to guard the door again! Where is that Sergeant when I need him?' He grumbled to himself.

Inside the office, T-Bone was being rapidly undressed by Feral whose eyes were gleaming wildly and beginning to glow like twin suns.

'Wow! He's so heated he can't control himself. It's driving him bonkers and his scent is soo intoxicating!' T-Bone thought feeling a wave of powerful lust rush through him. He helped his mate open his clothes before the tom tried to rip them off and just managed to pull Feral's pants down just as his Sabren mate frantically mounted him.

T-Bone's moan was lost in Feral's loud groan of relief and satisfaction as the Sabren set a punishing rhythm to relieve the intense ache in his womb.

T-Bone found himself holding his mate's hips just to stay seated inside him. After only minutes of intense, violent bouncing on the tabby's pole, Feral and his mate reached completion with loud howls and a burst of bright energy that blinded T-Bone.

Uly held himself up with his arms rigid though trembling, his paws planted firmly on the floor to either side of T-Bone's shoulders as he caught his breath. Meanwhile, T-Bone was shaking his head trying to clear his vision. He could see spots before his eyes as raised his arms and began rubbing Uly up and down his arms soothingly.

"Hey love, must be one heck of a heat cycle! Is that usual for you?" He asked softly.

"Uhhh...No...never been this intense... it's making my skin crawl under my fur and driving me crazy. Ohh...love... I'm soo hot!" Ulysses panted in answer already beginning to move again.

"Ahh babe, that's rough. Don't worry I'll get you through it!" He said thickly, as he met each of Uly's up and down movements to bring them to another fast orgasm. This time he remembered to keep his eyes closed.

Feral went limp and lay on his mate. As soon as he recovered, T-Bone wrapped his limbs around his mate and flipped them over. "Okay, now I'll take it from here, love!" He promised.

First he pulled Feral's boots off then in one swift yank, he pulled pants and underwear off. He raised his mate's legs to his shoulders and thrust home. Feral growled in eagerness and panting with renewed heat, he met each of the tabby's thrusts with a lift of his hips. This time they took a little longer before a flash of lightning rushed through Feral's body and he roared his climax followed closely by his mate.

T-Bone slumped onto his mate's broad chest and heaved for breath, praying for a brief break. He raised his head and murmured, "Uhm...do you think we could maybe take this home and a nice bed rather than this cold floor?" He asked nuzzling his mate gently.

"God! I want to but I'm not sure I can hold out long enough to get there." He moaned moving his hips again. T-Bone was still inside him and semi-hard. As he began to move, the tabby groaned as Uly's energy and pheromones conspired to get him hard quickly.

"Yeah, okay! We'll do this as long as we have to, to take the edge off then try to go home." T-Bone said in resignation then sighed as he obliged by plunging into his mate's willing sheathe, thrusting hard and fast. Uly wrapped his legs around the tabby's waist to pull him deeper. His back arched and he cried out in hot surrender as he came again around his love's hard tool. T-Bone roared as Uly tightened around him, milking him dry and the room was lit up by another bright burst of energy.

For the next hour, T-Bone mated with Ulysses. Finally, they lay side by side trying to catch their breath and resting their trembling and exhausted bodies. T-Bone's clothes lay strewn around near his mates. Pushing himself to his feet he stretched.

"Man you were really on fire, love. Can we go home now?" He asked as he picked up his clothes but didn't put them on yet.

"Ummm..." His Sabren mate hummed to himself, eyes closed.

Shaking his head and sighing, T-Bone squatted beside Uly and caressed his face. Bleary, unfocused eyes stared back at him.

"Come on love, get it together!" The tabby urged shaking the big tom's shoulder a bit.

The eyes snapped into focus at his mate's urgency, he was finally able to shake himself of his sated stupor enough to get up. Smiling in relief, T-Bone got dressed. Feral stayed on the floor for a moment gathering and putting on his clothes.

Some minutes later, they were both decently dressed though there was nothing they could do about the heavy scent of sex they both wore including Uly's strong heat pheromones. The best thing they could do was leave as fast as they could before anyone was affected by his mate's strong scent.

"Wait, I have to put away some sensitive documents first," Feral said halting just short of the door and turning back to his desk. He sorted through the reports, locking some up and putting others in his out basket. As he headed back for the door, he said, "Jeremy needs to be picked up from daycare..." His mate interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it love, I'll call Razor and have him pick him up and care for him until we are free." T-Bone said as he opened the office door and hurried through.

Sighing in resignation, Feral hurried after him. Calling over his shoulder, he said, "Steele you're in charge." Steele blinked in surprise watching as his Commander nearly ran for the elevators and vanished.

Shrugging his shoulders, Steele strolled into the Commander's office and halted suddenly, wrinkling his nose. 'Oh fah! I'll have to open windows to get rid of that scent quickly.' He thought in irritation as he made for the windows.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPES AND DREAMS**

Chapter 2: A Surprising Advocate for Sabrens

Feral squirmed uncomfortably and licked his lips. He wanted to jump his mate so badly it was making him tense and urgent. The hour the two of them had spent mating frantically on his office floor had not eased his need. T-Bone could feel his mate's heated look burning a hole in his back as he firmly kept his eyes straight ahead. Thankfully, the flight line was only one floor below his mate's office. He stepped off quickly the minute the doors had opened.

The tabby had only taken a few steps when he felt a rush of air beside him. Frowning in confusion he looked around quickly then spotted his mate standing on the wing of the Turbokat waiting for him. Shaking his head, he noted the many stunned looks as he hurried to join Ulysses. Even though he had witnessed Uly do this stunt before it still caught him off guard. No one should be able to move as fast as the wind.

T-Bone signaled the canopy to open and Feral quickly climbed into Razor's seat. The SWAT Kat leaped easily into the pilot's seat and fired up the engines. With consummate ease, he lifted the jet into the air and quickly took them home. On the way, he keyed his radio and contacted his partner.

"Razor, come in!"

"I'm here! What was the emergency?" Razor asked. They had been working together in the Reflex Room when Feral's signaler went off.

"Uly's in heat! Could you please, pick up Jeremy by five and keep him until I call! You copy?" T-Bone asked.

"Roger! Don't worry about a thing, he and I will have a good time!" Razor told his friend reassuringly. "Enjoy yourself!" He couldn't resist saying in a smirk laced voice.

"Oh sure, I just love being mauled by my mate!" T-Bone said sarcastically. "Anyway, thanks buddy, I owe you one!" T-Bone said signing off.

He was soon guiding the Turbokat to their new apartment building. After Jeremy's birth, Feral had finally conceded that they should co-habitat. When Callie had learned of their hunt for a large enough place that was close to their work, she informed them of an opening in her secure, condo apartment building. It had a roof garden and a helicopter pad.

The condo for sale was a large four bedroom located on the penthouse floor. There were only two other apartments sharing the floor. The stairs to the roof were just a few steps from their door, the garage was a secured area under the building, and the pad could accommodate the jet for short periods.

Feral had a great deal of his income saved, having few needs. He was able to buy the condo outright. That had bothered T-Bone's pride but Feral soothed him by telling the tabby to be responsible for the utilities.

After putting each of their own decorative touches in place, they were pleasantly surprised to discover they had similar tastes and their home reflected this melding of two such different lifestyles. The only irritant for T-Bone was keeping his identity secret as he went to and from their residence. They insured their door was always locked when they were home and had the windows of the condo treated so that they could see out but no one could see in allowing T-Bone to be Chance in his mate's company.

To retain some degree of privacy in their admittedly very public lives, the pair never flaunted their mated status, preferring to be very low key and were never seen together much in public except when duty threw them together. Their son, Jeremy, was kept in a daycare located on a very secure floor of Enforcer Headquarters. Feral had initiated and got funding for it some years before he mated, finding it significantly reduced the stress of concern about their kittens welfare for married enforcers while they were performing their duties. Jeremy had only been going for a couple of months but was having a good time there.

Their enemies had learned to keep their distance from them as well. Dark Kat's death and Turmoil's easy defeat being good lessons that this pair was not to be messed with. The Sabren pair didn't lower their guard though. The Pastmaster was not aware of the changes in the city since his last appearance so he was considered a very big threat though Dr. Viper could be a great nuisance as well.

Landing smoothly and gently on the rooftop landing strip, T-Bone shut down the engines and popped the canopy. His mate went flying at high speed for the roof door and out of sight. Rolling his eyes, T-Bone jumped down from his seat and secured the jet. He loosened his clothes in preparation for what awaited him in the apartment.

Meanwhile, back at Enforcer Headquarters, Steele had aired the room out and set to work on the things his commander had left as well as work he had on his own desk. He checked the time and saw he was due to give a briefing in an hour, per the Commander's orders, to the soon arriving mid-shift.

Steele allowed his mind to muse about Sabrens. Since their 'outing' to the public, those working with them in their daily lives were quickly learning the ways of these reticent creatures so as to prevent encounters from turning deadly. Unlike katkind, Sabrens had high moral standards they lived and died by. Lying, cheating, killing (except in defense and duty), cowardice and avarice were things they simply weren't capable of.

They could stretch the truth or lie by omission or self preservation or because their job required it but for no other reason. This combined with their special physical characteristics (powerful forms, deadly energy, speed, acute senses), it wasn't really surprising to find them in such places as the enforcers, police, medical, fire, security, construction or other heavy duty work..

There was one area where they were very dangerous and that was in the defense of their mate and kits. They would kill swiftly and brutally if their family was endangered. Though extremely rare, a deranged Sabren, one who by his very nature could be deadly to those around him, was quickly put to death by its kind. It was done quickly and quietly by those who knew the person. They saw nothing illegal or immoral about their actions. It was done for the good of their kind and a mercy to the Sabren in question.

Having been involved when the Commander had difficulties accepting his mated status and subsequent illness, Steele was becoming intimately aware of Sabren needs. He actually felt Sabrens had gotten a raw deal and was glad to see them coming out of hiding. Though he was the first to admit there was still a great deal unknown about them.

This morning's lesson was a case in point, showing him just how much he needed to find out about Sabrens to insure harmony between them and their katizen co-workers. He had a strong suspicion that there was a fair number of Sabrens among the enforcers. He set out to learn who they were as he feared problems could crop up now that they were free to be themselves.

He shook himself and noted it was time for him to leave. It was a short elevator trip to the first floor squadron briefing room. He walked to the door and waited as their squadron leader gave out assignments then asked him to enter. He walked up to the lectern and gave an acknowledging nod to the squad leader before turning his attention to the officers sitting before him. As he looked around, he noted an officer standing against the wall looking tense and a bit agitated.

"Officer, take your seat," Steele ordered sharply. Squadron Leader Lt. Byson straightened in concern and eyed his officer in surprise. He hadn't paid any heed to him standing in the first place and was a little upset to be caught out by Feral's second.

The officer in question jerked alert and hissed at Steele, flashing over long fangs and glowing eyes.

Steele was only momentarily startled then annoyed as he muttered, 'Crud! What were the odds of seeing this twice in one day?' Aloud he turned to Byson and said in a low urgent voice, "Where is this Sabren's mate?"

Lt. Byson blinked at him in surprise, shocked at his officer's behavior and at Steele's rather blase attitude about it instead of his usual frightened reaction to danger.

"Uh, he's filing a report on an incident he was involved in just before getting to work, sir." He explained.

"Well you better find him ASAP. His mate's in heat and pretty dangerous right now. Get moving!" Steele snapped in irritation.

Keeping a close eye on the officer in question, as the squad leader ran off to find the mate, Steele cleared his throat to recapture everyone's attention.

In a low, calm voice, Steele told them, "Keep calm, no talking and don't look the Sabren in the eyes. He won't make a move toward you unless you give him a reason too, since you are not what he's wanting right now." Steele warned bluntly.

They waited tensely and tried not to look at the now softly growling and pacing Sabren against the wall. In a few minutes, running footsteps could be heard. Steele moved to the door quickly and stepped outside the briefing room in time to catch the breathless young officer and clap a paw over the tom's mouth.

Leaning close, Steele said tightly, "Your mate has gone into heat. He's only got one thing on his mind and that is to rip the clothes off you as fast as he can. Don't speak or make a sound." He warned as he carefully removed his paw. The officer stared at him in shocked respect. Steele turned to Lt Byson. "Does that break room have a couch in it?" He asked tensely.

Eyes wide in puzzled confusion, Byson answered quickly but kept his voice low, "Yes sir!"

"Good, go see if there is anyone in there and if there is, chase them out." He ordered then turned to the waiting officer, noting his name he said, "Officer Silker, as soon as you are in the break room, I want you to call your mate. I strongly suggest you at least get your pants off before he appears. How long have you been mated? Don't answer aloud show fingers."

Officer Silker raised one finger.

"Is that one month or one year?" Steele asked.

Silker mouthed the word year. "Okay, so you should be used to this then. Go on down to the room." He ordered the young officer. The tom nodded quickly and made his way down the hall where his supervisor was just pushing a pair of officers out.

"Lt. Byson, close the door once they are in there and leave a sign warning everyone to stay out." Steele called softly down the hall to him. Byson nodded his understanding just as Silker passed by him and into the room.

Silker quickly pulled his boots off, then his pants and underwear, leaving them on a chair nearby. Going to the couch against the wall, he took a couple of cleansing breaths before calling for his mate, Jeffery Stone.

By this time, Steele had returned to the room, startling the Sabren who hissed and laid his ears back. The blond second in command very wisely kept his distance and walked calmly toward the front of the room and waited, showing the Sabren he wasn't a threat. Moments later, a voice called the Sabren's name loudly from down the hall.

Officer Stone made an odd, urgent sound in his throat and tore out the door. Nodding in satisfaction, Steele retook his position at the lectern. Only a moment later, Lt. Byson stepped back into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now that that is taken care of, give me your attention!" Steele began then gave the briefing the Commander had ordered. When he had finished, he asked for questions. An older officer raised a paw.

"Yes?"

"Sir, how did you know what was wrong with Officer Stone?" He asked.

"I wouldn't have if I hadn't just witnessed that same behavior this morning with our own Commander Feral." Steele allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. "You should have seen that arrogant SWAT Kat's face when his Sabren mate flattened him to the floor and proceeded to try and rip his G-suit off. Apparently, their heat cycle is so intense it just drives them nuts. I don't envy T-Bone. He looked whipped after only an hour when he finally managed to get the Commander to leave for home."

Though still amused by the image in his mind, Steele shook his head and said more seriously, "As funny as that may seem, don't forget just how dangerous these guys are. Never try to touch or attempt to communicate with one when they are behaving oddly. Always get their mate if they have one. I'm not sure how the situation is with unmated ones, though. Does anyone have an insight on this?" He asked the faces listening to him intently.

There was silence for a moment then a sandy colored and powerfully built tom got to his feet. He looked decidedly nervous. "Officer Drake, sir. I can answer your question."

"Are you a Sabren?" Steele asked, fairly certain he was.

"Yes sir. I am unmated. While we are looking for a compatible mate, we make casual contacts with willing partners for energy release and we don't have a very noticeable heat cycle. The intense cycle you described normally occurs after a first pregnancy." He said blushing a bit to be talking about such a sensitive subject.

"That's certainly good to know. However, if I understand correctly, these liaisons don't drain your energy sufficiently to keep you truly safe, that's what a mate does for you, right?"

He grimaced, but said, "Yes sir, that's correct."

Steele eyed the officer in concern, "Do you have a mating medallion?"

A guarded look came into the Sabren's eyes as he answered reluctantly, "No sir!"

"I see...I'd like to speak with you. My portion of this briefing is over...was there anything else you needed to say before I take Officer Drake, Lt. Byson?" Steele asked.

"No sir, I was just going to dismiss the squad." Lt. Byson answered.

"Fine, do that. One more note, there have been some new policy changes concerning Sabren's instituted. Please insure that you familiarize yourselves with them. Officer Drake come with me please," Steele said as he made for the door.

Drake swallowed nervously and made his way through his fellow officers to follow the second in command.

He caught up with Lt Commander Steele and they rode up the elevator in silence then he followed the blond haired tom to his office.

"Please, have a seat, officer. You're not in trouble...relax. I just want to talk to you." Steele said quietly as he sat down behind his desk. He eyed the young but dangerous officer silently for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"Having gone through a lot with Commander Feral, I think I have a little insight into some of the problems you guys suffer. Our Commander didn't want to wear the medallion because he sincerely felt it would make him a slave. He was emotionally distraught about it to the point where he actually made himself seriously ill and nearly died. He received therapy which has helped him immensely. Now I want to ask if you are feeling the same way. If you are, I would be happy to make an appointment for you to speak with the Commander. He can help you understand and get you help." Steele told the officer.

Young Drake stared at Lt Commander Steele in shocked amazement. Everyone knew the scuttlebutt about how incompetent the second was. He was even called a coward and arrogant peacock behind his back. This change in behavior was unexpected. Steele looked sincerely concerned for his welfare. He was loathe to admit it but the second in command had hit the problem on the head which was a shock all its own.

Swallowing hard, he stared back into those understanding blue eyes. "I...I do feel the same way. It's very hard for me to want to give my life over to another. It feels like losing control somehow." He said painfully.

Steele felt a flash of triumph but didn't let it show on his face. He actually had called a situation correctly. He felt elated while at the same time feeling sorry for the poor creature in front of him. If he cared for males, he might have wanted to comfort the officer but he was strictly a het so he put on an understanding face when he answered the suffering Sabren. "Then I'll make an appointment for you. We'll have to wait until the Commander returns to work...uh...you wouldn't happen to know how long that'll be, would you?" He asked the officer curiously.

"Oh...uh...it usually runs about twenty-four to forty-eight hours, sir." He said softly.

"Oh, that's good to know. Alright, back to duty! I'll send word to you in the next few days. Try and keep a positive perspective and please don't allow your energy to get away from you." Steele told him. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir!" Drake said, quickly getting up, saluting then fleeing as if his tail was on fire. Steele shook his head then made a note to himself to insure the officer got to see Commander Feral as soon as possible. He felt good being able to nip a potential problem in the bud.

'I'd better check for Sabren's on the next shift as well, then make a circuit of the fighter squadrons. I think the Commander will be suitably impressed when I give him a list of Sabren's within the force and their status.' He thought to himself, pleased with his plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOPES AND DREAMS**

Chapter 3: A Learning Experience

While Steele began his research into Sabrens, Feral was scrambling out of his clothes and waiting anxiously for his mate.

'Gods! I'm about to scream. My body feels sooo hot and everything is more than it should be...scent, taste, touch...it's enough to drive me round the bend...' he thought, twitching and stretching to try and ease his sexual tension.

T-Bone entered their apartment, locked the door and set the security system developed by Razor. He made quick work of removing his clothes and leaving them on the couch. Walking on the thick carpet he tried to be quiet but shouldn't have bothered.

As he reached the door of their master bedroom, he saw his mate sitting up alertly, his eyes glowing brightly. Uly made an urgent mating call but managed to restrain himself from leaping at Chance.

Sighing inwardly, Chance took a deep sniff and felt his head spin. 'Woah! Now that is some heat scent!' He thought as his body hardened in readiness. Seeing how urgent his mate was, he wasted no time with preparations as he climbed the bed and pounced on his anxious mate who willingly laid back and raised his legs to wrap around the powerful torso of his SWAT Kat mate.

For several hours they mated feverishly. By dinner time, Chance was exhausted and sore. Uly was still asleep, laying on his stomach and sprawled over half the bed. Forcing himself to his feet, Chance went to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower.

Feeling less tired, he headed for the kitchen and poked through the fridge and cupboards for something to make for dinner. He wasn't really that good at it, Uly was actually a better cook, but he was able to put together an acceptable meal. A half hour later, he carried a tray with sandwiches, milk and chicken salad to the bedroom.

He knew his mate required more calories than normal during this period so he loaded up on the protein. Setting the tray down on the dresser, he went to the bed and shook his mate awake. Feral groaned and tried to move away from the unwanted attention. Sighing, Chance reached down and pinched his mate's ear.

"Yowl!" Ulysses cried out as he rubbed his ear and rolled over to stare balefully at his mate.

"I made dinner. So if you're hungry, you better eat it now because I'm not making it for you later." Chance said with a snort as he went and got the tray then placed it on the bed.

"Couldn't you have used a different method to tell me that?" Uly groused as he sat up and reached for one of the sandwiches. He was very hungry.

"As if you were listening!" Chance said with a laugh and reached for a salad.

"It's good. Thanks! Didn't realize I was this hungry." Feral muttered as he grabbed a second sandwich.

"I was briefed on just how much appetite you'll have during a heat although I wasn't told just how intense the whole thing would be." Chance said ruefully, now reaching for a sandwich himself.

Feral blushed as he drank his milk. "Sorry, I really didn't know it would be like this either. Remember, I wasn't told a lot of things about my body when I should have been."

"Yeah, I remember. Was a really nasty thing your mother did to you. First not accepting his own mating, then losing his mate, leaving you alone a lot, then finally abandoning you to the tender mercies of an ignorant non-Sabren aunt. You're lucky to have survived your kittenhood. It's no wonder you were so mixed up about being mated." Chance said shaking his head. He had been shocked when he had learned of Uly's kittenhood during their counseling sessions.

Feral sighed and nodded as he began to eat his salad. "Yeah, I know. I count myself very blessed to have such an understanding and strong mate to overcome that."

Chance blushed and smiled warmly. They finished their meal in companionable silence.

_Shift change at Enforcer Headquarters..._

After leaving Steele's office, Officer Drake hurried through the building and to his squad car where his partner Shaw was waiting patiently for him. He was a little breathless as he climbed into the car and fastened his seatbelt.

Eyeing his partner curiously, Shaw put the cruiser in gear and took off for their patrol area. They rode along in silence for a little until Shaw's curiosity got the better of him.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense here. Did the 'peacock' yell at you?" He impatiently asked.

Drake glanced at his partner. Shaw was a good officer, only a few years older than himself, a handsome red tabby with brown eyes and short brown hair. They worked well together but despite that, Drake had not been that forthcoming about himself. Sabrens were notoriously reticent but Shaw didn't let that stop him. He figured the only way to become more familiar with these powerful creatures was to find out everything he could about them.

Sighing in defeat, Drake knew Shaw wouldn't let it drop and would badger him until he gave in.

"Actually, he didn't. He shocked me by being very understanding and truly wanting to help me." Drake said, still surprised by his little 'talk' with the second in command.

"Come on! You're pulling my tail! The 'peacock' actually cared?" Shaw said in open disbelief.

"Yes he was! He said Commander Feral had felt the same way as me about mating and that it had made him very ill. Steele said he wanted me to speak with the Commander so that I had a better understanding and possibly get some counseling help from the Commander's own therapist. He truly wanted to help me." Drake insisted.

Shaw went silent for quite a bit as he turned down the block into the area they patrolled. As they began to keep their eyes peeled for trouble, Shaw mulled over the subject of mating. He hadn't been aware that Drake wasn't wearing a medallion. He had just assumed he was. The fact that he didn't and felt conflicted about mating was not good news to Shaw. It meant his partner could harbor an inordinate amount of energy in his body that would make it dangerous for him to be out here.

Shaking his head, he said seriously, "You should have told me this, Tommy. You know more than I do, just how dangerous it is for you to be near kat kind with high levels of energy."

Frowning, Drake turned back to his partner. "I would never endanger the lives I've sworn to protect, Jack."

"By not mating, Tommy, you are!" Shaw said firmly.

Drake snapped his mouth shut and turned back to the window, not willing to say anything more on the subject.

Shaw sighed inwardly. He knew when Drake got like this it was no good trying to get more from him and, in fact, could be hazardous to one' health. A sulking Sabren was a deadly Sabren. He would not push his partner any more tonight. He hoped Steele wasn't just blowing smoke and really did intend to help Drake.

Drake remained politely distant from his partner the rest of the shift. When he went home that night, he was angry and upset. He decided to work out at his favorite gym after going home to change and grab a bite to eat.

Walking into the busy gym an hour later, he chose to use the running track first. After putting in a good hour of running, he went to the weight room. It was only half full of well-built toms pumping iron. He admired the view through the mirrors as he began his workout routine. As he finished the last set in his workout, his eyes caught sight of a certain tom working out just across from him.

The tom was lean, tall, blue-black long-furred, red and brown streaked hair and gold eyes. The tom glanced up from his machine to lock eyes with Drake for a moment before looking away again.

Drake felt a jolt of attraction and something more that tightened his body. He'd never felt anything like it before. Fear chased up his spine as he quickly decided to end his workout and left the room without looking back. The male could be his mate and he didn't want to hang around and find out for certain.

Taking a quick shower, his heart hammering hard in his chest, he barely let his fur dry before throwing on his clothes and leaving. Stepping outside, he felt the energy in his body flare within him. Gritting his teeth, he changed direction from getting into his car and leaving for home, to heading for a local hangout nearby.

Taking a seat at the bar, he ordered a beer and looked around. It was only half filled with couples here and there and a sprinkling of singles. Taking deep breaths, he forced himself to calm down. When he was finally relaxed and easy again only then did he release a light odor of pheromones to permeate the air around him.

He waited patiently. Sometimes he was lucky in minutes sometimes he had to wait an hour before a male took the bait. This time it was thirty minutes and it was a male who had only just arrived with a small group of other males.

The dark male's nose twitched in Drake's vicinity looking vaguely puzzled. He turned away, sitting down in a booth not far away and began drinking and talking to his friends. Every now and then he would glance at Drake. Finally, the male said farewell to his friends. Walking toward the door, he paused beside Drake. He cleared his throat to gain attention, only then did Drake look at him. He had been aware of the male's interest but had learned early that waiting for a kat to make up their mind to approach a Sabren was a safer way to get a cooperative sex partner then coming on strong and possibly scaring them away.

"Looking for company?" The dark male asked casually.

"Yes. You offering?" Drake returned easily.

The male looked Drake over again then nodded.

"You do know what I am, correct?" Drake asked as he did of all his sex partners.

The male let a smile of anticipation spread across his face as he answered, "Hell yes! Sabren's make some kick ass sex partners."

Drake smiled back in relief as he paid his bill and walked out with his temporary bed partner.

He was tired but sated when he returned to his small but comfortable apartment some hours later. The male had turned out to be very good and totally at ease with a Sabren. Saving himself another hunt, Drake asked the male if he wanted to be exclusive for a while and was pleased when the male agreed.

More at ease with himself, he prepared for bed. Sleep became a problem when his dreams were invaded by images of the mysterious male from the gym. He moaned with desire and need, reaching out desperately for the one his soul cried out for but his frightened mind refused to accept. He awoke in the dark of his room, sweating and aroused. He moaned in anguish and went to shower the dream away.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOPES AND DREAMS**

Chapter 4: "Uncle Razor"

At five p.m. sharp, Razor appeared at the Enforcer Headquarters Day Care Center to pick up Jeremy. After getting past the security into the building, he was only allowed here for emergency reasons only, he headed for the day care.

Stepping through the door, he walked up to the monitor at the desk. She looked up in surprise and frowned in concern.

"Has something happened to Jeremy's parents?" She asked worriedly.

"Fortunately, no! Feral has gone into heat and T-Bone asked that I babysit until its safe for the little guy to go home." Razor told her soothingly.

"Oh!" She said blushing. "Yeah, I guess that wouldn't be a very good place to be right now for him. Let me just go get him. You wait here." She said regaining her composure and bustling off.

Razor sighed and watched the kittens through the protective glass behind the counter. He saw the monitor going over to a corner where a group of kittens were building something with blocks. She plucked one of them up despite his protests and took him to where his things were and helped him on with his jacket while obviously telling him it was time to go.

He watched as Jeremy's eyes widened and a big grin spread across his little face at the sight of his 'Uncle Razor' waiting for him.

"Uncle Razor...Uncle Razor..." He shouted with glee.

"Hold on Jeremy! Let me get through the door first, you little rascal." The monitor said affectionately. "Here you go Razor and here are his things." She told the SWAT Kat as she handed over Jeremy and his backpack.

"Thank you! Well Jeremy, you and I are going to spend some time together and you'll be spending the night with me." Razor told the little bundle of wriggling kitten as he walked back through the building then outside to his cyclotron parked behind Feral's sedan.

Razor had designed a special car seat for Jeremy to be used on the jet and the cyclotrons. He placed the kitten into it and cinched him in then put on his little helmet. Jeremy squealed in excitement. He loved traveling by cyclotron. Stowing the backpack in a storage area, Razor climbed on and started the engine.

Jeremy had learned quickly not to disturb the driver unless absolutely necessary. He put his tiny arms around Razor's waist and enjoyed the fast ride to the salvage yard.

He was soon pulling into their hidden hangar and parking the bike. He got off and took Jeremy's helmet off.

"Now you wait here while change clothes, okay?" Razor told the kitten.

Jeremy nodded solemnly. He knew he wasn't allowed to wander in the hangar so he waited impatiently as he watched Razor become Jake at his locker. The cinnamon tom finished dressing quickly and went back to his bike. Pulling out the backpack, he then unhitched Jeremy from his seat.

"Okay, little guy, hold on tight," He said. Jeremy quickly wrapped his arms around Jake's neck and his legs around the tom's waist for the quick trip up the ladder. As Jake stepped off into the garage he asked, "Bet you're getting hungry, huh? How about pizza?"

"Pizza!!!" Jeremy shouted happily.

Jake laughed as he carried the kitten through the garage and up the stairs to his apartment. When Chance moved out, Jake had redecorated a bit and replaced some of the furniture with some better pieces. A thick green rug now covered the center of the floor and this is where he set Jeremy down. Beside the TV was a box of toys and books that his parents left for their kitten and Jake had added to it. The kitten headed for it the moment he was on the floor.

Jake smiled warmly at the happy kitten and went to the kitchen to order their dinner taking the backpack with him. After placing an order, he hung up the phone then rummaged through Jeremy's pack for his sippy cup. He filled it with milk and got himself a glass as well then went back to the living room.

"Here you go champ!" He said placing the cup on the sturdy wood coffee table. Jeremy glanced at it and grinned but didn't go for it just yet as he continued to paw through the toys, taking a few out to play with.

Jake sighed and flicked on the TV. Every now and then he would glance at Jeremy and muse on how lucky Chance was. He envied his partner. He wished he could find someone to be with and have a family too.

The pizza arrived soon after. Jake put an old towel under Jeremy then gave him his dinner at the coffee table. They watched some old cartoons as they ate. After dinner, Jake played with Jeremy for a little while then coaxed him to go to bed. Carrying him up the stairs, the back pack over one arm, he placed the kitten on the day bed to change the little one's clothes.

Jeremy was tired and yawned as Jake pulled his one piece sleeper on.

"Me see mommy tomorra?" He asked a bit plaintively.

"Of course, you will. He was just doing something important with your daddy and you couldn't be around. They've done that before...remember?" Jake soothed him gently.

"Yeah, I 'member." Jeremy conceded reluctantly.

"If you get right to sleep it will be morning that much quicker and you'll be back at the daycare having fun. Now off we go!" Jake said swinging the kitten over to the crib and laying him down.

Chance's old room was now used as a guest space. It had a daybed and crib for those times when Chance had to stay and rest after a mission and for times like this when Jeremy was staying over.

Jake read him a story then said good night. He left the door cracked so that he would hear him in the night then went back downstairs to read a while before seeking his bed.

Dawn was rising over the city when Feral's alarm clock gave its jarring ring. A fumbling arm reached out from the bed, picked up the clock, and tossed it across the room.

"That may shut it up but I still have to get up and go to work," Feral rumbled pulling the covers off and getting up. He was very relieved that his cycle had been a short one this time.

"You may be, but I've got a couple more hours coming," Came the thick response from his tired mate.

Feral snorted in amusement. It was the same every morning but this time Chance could be forgiven since they didn't stop mating until well after midnight. Come to think of it, he should be tired too but instead he felt invigorated. Shaking his head at some of the strange things his body was capable of, he stepped into a hot shower.

Clean and dry, Feral quickly got dressed for work. "I'll stop by at lunch to see Jeremy." He told his groggy mate.

"Yeah, you better! He doesn't mind being with Jake but he does miss you after a night away." Chance said slowly, opening one eye to look at his mate.

"I know. See you tonight!" Feral said, moving to the bed, leaning down and kissing his mate goodbye.

Chance reached up and stroked his mate's face as they moved apart. "Well, looks like we'll be giving Jeremy a sibling." He sighed laying back down.

"Most likely!" Ulysses said a bit sourly.

Chance eyed him and frowned, "You don't sound very happy about it, love?"

"I hate being pregnant, especially since for Sabrens it's fast with little time to enjoy it or get used to it." He snorted as he headed for the door.

"Huh! Well that's certainly the truth! Sorry, love, I was forgetting that!" Chance said ruefully behind his departing mate's back.

Feral simply shrugged his shoulders in resignation and disappeared into the living area. Chance sighed. He hoped this pregnancy wouldn't be as depressing as the first one for Ulysses, even if it was fast. He grimaced suddenly as he remembered something else.

"Crud! I hope it isn't going to be a fast delivery again." He said out loud to himself.

At the garage, Jake was up early helping little Jeremy eat his breakfast then dress for his trip back to Enforcer Headquarters. An hour later they were on their way. Parking in the same place as the day before, Razor turned off the bike.

He ignored the strange looks he got from enforcers heading into work as he released Jeremy from his harness and carried him in his arms. Pulling out the back pack he proceeded up the steps and bounced Jeremy on his hips as he entered a full elevator.

Some of the officers smiled at the Commander's kit and others frowned at the SWAT Kat. Razor didn't let it bother him. Jeremy paid no mind either as he babbled happily about what he wanted to do that day.

Razor got off on the day care floor and headed down the hall. Other kittens had arrived before them and the entry area was noisy as parents left their charges in the daycare personnel's capable paws. When Razor was finally able to get up to the check in area, the monitor from yesterday greeted him with a smile as she took the happy kitten from his arms and slung the pack back over her shoulder.

"Well, he certainly looks excited and happy. He likes you a lot." She said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, he and I get along well. Don't we squirt?" Razor said as he ruffled Jeremy's head a moment before the kitten was carried off. He waved bye to his "uncle" then focused on the others in the playroom when the monitor let him down.

Sighing, Razor watched for a moment longer then left the way he came. He knew T-Bone would be in a little later that morning, hopefully. That is if Feral wasn't still in heat. He hoped not because they had a heavy workload facing them. The sooner he got started the less there would be when new calls came in.

In very little time he was zipping through traffic in a blur heading for the salvage yard.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOPES AND DREAMS**

Chapter 5: A Day of Revelations

Feral arrived at work a few minutes earlier than normal. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and a protein bar that the Sergeant had thoughtfully kept stocked for him in the break area. He sat down at his desk, ready to tackle the work that had backed up a bit from his sudden departure yesterday. He'd only gotten a couple of reports done when his second in command came to see him.

"Good morning sir." Steele said cheerfully.

"What do you want, Steele?" Feral answered mildly, in too good a mood to be annoyed.

"I have a report here that I initiated on my own. After the incident with you and another Sabren yesterday, I felt this subject needed to be addressed..." Steele began to explain, handing the Commander the report he'd begun.

Feral looked at the report cover with surprise. Flipping it open, he saw carefully researched pages on each Sabren who was an enforcer. Feral hadn't realized there was so many who had joined the force. He looked up and stared at Steele.

"This is very good! I'm surprised that you would undertake such a project. Why did you?" He asked.

"Well, sir. It occurred to me that we weren't using our most important resource properly. When you used civilian Sabren's to stop Dark Kat cold, I realized just how potent a weapon you are. Think how much more effective it would be if we already knew who the Sabren's were within our command. We can draw on them when we need maximum power to defeat these troublesome omegas." Steele said passionately.

Feral blinked in amazement at Steele. This was a very well thought out bit of research and it was obvious Steele was very enthused about it. He had a right to be. It seemed Steele was finally proving himself useful at last.

Something he had said, though, caused Feral to frown suddenly, "What did you mean I and another Sabren? What happened yesterday?"

"When I was giving those briefings to the shifts like you asked, a Sabren officer was behaving oddly. When I asked the officer to take his seat, he hissed and flashed his fangs at me. Since that's exactly what you did, I knew what his problem was. I had his supervisor quickly find the Sabren's mate and that took care of the problem. That's when I realized that all non-Sabrens needed to be aware of the danger signs and how to solve them. I began asking if there were Sabrens at each shift briefing so I could compile that list. I'm not finished yet, still have more units to check." Steele told him.

"You handled that very well, Steele. You have succeeded in shocking me by taking the initiative on something that should have been addressed and done a very good job of solving it. It's about time you showed the potential to be a good second in command." Feral said in pleased amazement.

Steele blushed at the compliment. It felt good after being constantly being put down and maligned, though too often he deserved it, he reminded himself ruefully.

"Thank you sir. One more thing, Commander. During one of my briefings, I came across a Sabren who is unmated and refusing to wear a medallion. I took him aside for a private chat and it seems he harbors the same problem you did when you were forced to mate against your wishes. I suggested he see you and perhaps you could help him overcome his reluctance or at least address his problem before it reached the level yours did." Steele said seriously.

Feral stared at this officer he thought he knew. Steele had surprised him again. This was not the work of a selfish, arrogant prig that had plague him since his posting to Megakat City. He was pleasantly pleased and relieved that Steele was finally shaping up to be an excellent second in command. He just needed a little more seasoning.

"That was very astute of you Steele. Who is this officer?" Feral asked.

"He is Patrolkat Tommy Drake sir. He works mid shift." Steele said promptly.

"Hmm!" Feral mused to himself as he checked his calendar. "Seems I'll have a little time at twelve-thirty. I need to see my son at the daycare. Have Officer Drake meet me there."

"Certainly, sir. I'll have this report finished by at least the end of next week." Steele said.

"Don't rush it. Take all the time you need to make sure it's as complete as it can be. About how many are unmated so far?" He asked.

"About a tenth, sir. Not a high number thankfully." Steele answered.

"You're right that is pretty good. Do all of them except for Drake wear a medallion?"

"Yes sir, they do."

"That's good to hear. Alright, I'll see what I can do for Drake. Thank you for your hard work and your caring attitude toward Sabrens and their needs." Feral said sincerely. "It is very much appreciated."

"You're welcome sir. If you'll excuse me, I'll contact Drake now." Steele said warmly then turned and left Feral's office.

Feral leaned back in his seat and shook his head. He was still trying to get over the change in Steele. 'Hope it continues. He'll make an excellent Chief Enforcer if he corrects the other areas he's deficit in.' He mused thoughtfully.

A few hours later, he walked down the hall to the day care. Nodding at the monitor at the desk he looked in through the glass and saw his Jeremy playing with a dump truck not far from where he was standing. He smiled warmly at the sight. Despite how he had felt during his pregnancy carrying a Sabren kitten, he couldn't help but love his son dearly.

He watched as the monitor got his son's attention and pointed toward the window. Jeremy looked up and grinned. Abandoning his toy he ran toward the door which Feral moved to open. His kitten jumped into his arms and hugged his neck.

"Mommy!" He gargled happily.

"Hello, love. Were you good for your Uncle Razor?" Feral asked as he returned his son's hug.

"Yeth. We had pizza an played!" Jeremy said.

"That's my little one. Mommy's proud of you!" He murmured lovingly. He swung his son suddenly around in a circle to his squealed delight. He stopped when he caught sight of a nervous officer standing in the doorway. He hugged his son close and bounced him on his hip as he gestured the officer to come in.

Gulping in the presence of his commanding officer, Drake sidled into the room. He desperately wanted to be elsewhere. He had been surprised when Lt. Commander Steele had called him at home and told him the Commander would see him at lunch time today. He had hurriedly showered and raced to the building. He had never expected to be able to see Feral quite so quickly. When he had arrived at the daycare door, he was taken aback to see the gruff Commander warmly holding and interacting with his tiny son.

As he stood nervously waiting for Feral to speak, he looked down at the little face that watched him curiously. The kitten was a lighter brown than Feral with black strips on face and arms and black hair. He suspected the stripes must be from the kitten's SWAT Kat father. The brilliant green eyes certainly were.

"Officer Drake. It was brought to my attention that you are having difficulties accepting a mate and refuse to wear a medallion. Is this correct?" Feral asked bluntly.

"Yes sir!"

"Relax, Drake. I'm not going to force you to do anything you feel morally against. I've been there so I know what you're feeling. Even with a year of counseling behind me, I still harbor some resentment that I was forced to mate. Maybe it will help you to understand that it isn't natural for us to feel this way. Circumstances when we were younger is why our thinking is so skewed. I don't know your background but mine was terrible. My mother resented being mated, then my father died making it impossible for him to go on without him, so he left me with a non-Sabren, a relative of my father's, and disappeared. I later learned he had committed suicide rather than live without his mate. I was only six years old at the time. I grew up with no idea of what I should be doing with my energy. My aunt thought being with males was wrong never realizing that it was a biological imperative that I do so." Feral told him.

"Oh God, sir! That's terrible!" Drake blurted in shock.

Feral shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, well it certainly screwed with my head and I'm paying for it now. I'm just incredibly lucky to have bonded to such a strong mate even if he never would have been my choice."

"Uhm, yeah! That must have been really hard to take especially since he is a vigilante and all." Drake commiserated with him.

"You have no idea. But as crazy as that seemed, he has turned out to be an extremely loving and wonderful mate." Feral said shaking his head in amazement.

"So it doesn't feel like slavery to you?" Drake asked cautiously.

"Only sometimes. I felt so bad about being trapped, I was willing to die and take the SWAT Kat with me in the energy chamber." Feral said soberly.

Drake stared at him in shock. "Suicide, sir?"

Feral sighed and nuzzled his bored kitten who was trying to get down. "Yeah. I was really a mess." He said ruefully. He turned his attention to Jeremy for a moment. "You want to go back and play, hmm!"

"Yeth, mommy, pweese?" His son begged.

"Of course, love. Mommy see you later tonight. Have fun!" He said as he opened the door to the playroom and put his son down. Jeremy gave his mom a quick hug then went running back to the toys.

Feral closed the door and gestured Drake to follow him out. He led the way down the hall and to the elevator. They stepped into an empty car.

"Tell me what you kittenhood was like." Feral requested.

Drake sighed and stared at the floor before answering. "Well, it wasn't as bad as yours, sir. My mother resented being mated as well. He had gone into heat while on maneuvers in the army. My father just happened to be there too. I was told my mother fought off others that were willing to mate him but when my father wrestled him to the ground, he ceased fighting when his senses told him this was his mate. He always swore that if he hadn't been in heat he wouldn't have accepted my father. My father tried his best to make my mother happy but he didn't always succeed. I always wished he had received some kind of help. Anyway, his attitude colored how I would perceive being mated. Though I don't feel its slavery, I do feel it's like losing my right to choose." He said grimly.

The elevator arrived at the Commander's floor and he led the way to his office. He gestured for Drake to enter then closed the door behind them. He walked to the wall of windows and stared out. After a moment, Drake joined him.

"As I said earlier, it isn't natural for us to resist being mated. It just causes unending emotional pain and loneliness. This is the hard lesson I had to learn. I can send you to my therapist. He's a Sabren and he can help you accept what you can't change and allow you to accept a mate more easily. I'm sorry to say, you cannot remain on the force if you are not mated eventually. You are not the only one not unmated but you are the only one refusing to find a mate." Feral told him quietly but firmly.

Drake stiffened. "Are you saying I'll be put out of the enforcers if I don't mate?"

Feral turned and eyed the bristling officer. "No that is not what I'm saying. You would simply be taken from duty until you solved your problem. You are too dangerous as was I. Believe me, I refused to leave my post even though I knew I had built years worth of power and was in danger of exploding at any time once my will weakened. When I finally mated, I gave the city two years worth of power."

Drake gaped at him, "Two years!!!"

Feral nodded and said, "I doubt you have that much accrued but you do have an appreciable amount. I can actually feel it from here."

Drake blushed and looked away. "I feel trapped!" He whispered huskily.

Feral sighed and turned to gather the distraught tom into his embrace. Drake choked and felt tears falling. He was shocked and tried to push out of the Commander's arms but the powerful tom only tightened his hold. Drake shuddered and sobs broke free from him.

It felt strange and wonderful to have someone who understood and was willing to comfort him. As an added bonus, the bigger tom actually absorbed some of his energy so that he didn't feel soo over loaded. They stood there for a long while until Drake could finally control himself and relax. Only then did Feral release him.

"Feel better?" He asked softly.

"Yes sir. Thank you!" Drake murmured. Taking a deep breath he said heavily, "I guess I should see this counselor of yours. Maybe he can help me."

"That's the spirit. I'll give you his name and phone number. I expect you to make an appointment as soon as he has an opening. Until then, you are relieved of duty. Take some time for yourself. Perhaps you will get lucky and find your mate without the medallion." Feral said mildly.

"Uhm...I think I may have already done so sir." He admitted painfully.

"Really? What makes you think so?" Feral asked curiously.

"Well, I work out at the gym on Hope and Twelfth Street. Last night a male caught my eye. Just the sight of him sent a sharp jolt of something through me. It frightened me and I left in a hurry." He said ashamed.

"Hmmm, it does sound like you have found him, alright. You should seek him out the next time you're there." Feral encouraged him. "Treat it as picking up a date and let it go from there. You'll have an advantage I didn't and that's being able to court your prospective mate before becoming bonded."

"Maybe you're right, sir. I'm not able to stop thinking about him so perhaps I should try to see what it is about him that's attracted me." Drake agreed reluctantly.

"That's certainly a step in the right direction. If you need to talk and you haven't been able to see the therapist yet then don't hesitate to call me." Feral urged reaching into his pocket and taking out a business card and handing it to the officer.

Drake took it in a daze. This had been a very emotional meeting and he was feeling drained. Feral went to his desk and wrote something down on a piece of notepaper.

"Here you go! Why don't you go home now and try to relax. I want you to take a week downtime. When you come back, I want you to come and see me, alright?" Feral told him.

"Yes sir! Thank you for taking the time to see me." Drake said feeling a bit light headed.

"You're welcome. Good luck with that male. See you next week." Feral said dismissing him.

Drake nodded, turning and walking out of Feral's office in a haze of confused emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOPES AND DREAMS**

Chapter 6: Meeting a Mate

Drake went home as ordered. Once there he called the therapist the Commander had given him. He learned the soonest he could get an appointment was Monday the following week. Sighing, he made the appointment, thanked the receptionist and hung up.

Now he had nothing but time on his paws. His mind replayed the conversation with Feral. It was a shock to learn just how bad the Commander's kittenhood had been compared to his own. He really didn't have anything to bitch about truly. His mom had done a number on him but no where near as bad as what Feral's had done to him. At least Drakes's mom hadn't abandoned him.

He shuddered at that, 'God's what a horrible thing to have happen especially for a Sabren. We are so protective of our mates and kits that the thought of one of us abandoning that responsibility was just unheard of. His mom must have been a bit insane due to losing his mate.' Drake thought. Shaking his head he shoved the disturbing information away.

Having nothing better to do Drake decided to get some chores and errands done to take his mind off his troubles at least for a little while.

The week slid by rather slowly for Drake. He made a point of going to the gym twice a day to burn off bored tension. His partner had called the first night he was absent to check on him, lightly badgering him to find out why he was pulled from duty.

After giving him a very edited version of his unusual meeting with Feral, his partner surprised him by being sympathetic and wishing him good luck in his pursuit of the male that could be his mate. Drake thanked him a bit unsettled by all the support he was getting to seek a mate. They were trying to be supportive, but it still felt like everyone was pressuring him to get mated. It made him uncomfortable.

All this time on his paws forced him to really think about his present situation. He realized he was tired of being alone and perhaps it was time to think of acquiring a mate. He still refused to wear a medallion. He much preferred finding his own mate.

On Monday, he met with Tam Hartstone. He was impressed by the affable Sabren. Their first session had been very revealing. Things he'd forgotten or pushed to the back of his mind were dragged forth and helped him to begin to understand just why he resented being forced to mate as well as some of the fear of mating. Maybe this therapy stuff was going to be good for him.

It was two days after his therapy appointment when he finally spotted the male again at the gym. He was doing a few laps on the track when he saw the handsome male just coming onto the track. He swept by him as the tom began to run. Shivering he didn't stop and continued to hold to his pace. As he ran another lap, the male was suddenly there beside him, two lanes over.

He risked a glance and found the other looking at him at the same time. That same startling jolt of attraction hit him again and he nearly faltered but recovered quickly. They faced forward again and kept running side by side for another two laps before Drake began to slow down to cool off. The male passed him twice as Drake finished up and left the track. He made for the weight room and as he was doing reps before the mirror he was pleasantly surprised to see the male enter the room some fifteen minutes later.

It seemed he couldn't keep his eyes off him. He finished his set with the bench press and was wiping his face off with a towel, when he looked up there stood the male with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello, my name's Nick Shadwell," He introduced himself extending a paw.

"Uh...Hi, I'm Tommy Drake." He said hesitantly shaking the paw and feeling a powerful tingling up his spine. He let go rather quickly and swallowed hard.

"I couldn't help noticing you watching me. I'm flattered to have caught the attention of a Sabren. Are you interested in hooking up? You're not...um...mated are you?" Shadwell asked uncertainly.

"A mated Sabren wouldn't have looked." He said smiling to take the sting of the rebuke away. The kat made him nervous and his reasons for not wanting a mate came howling up in his mind. Swallowing, he shoved the destructive thoughts away as Hartstone had told him to do so that he wouldn't drive off his potential mate.

"Oh...uh...sorry...I didn't know that!" Shadwell said in embarrassment.

"That's okay. I just thought you should know...um...have you eaten yet?" Drake asked. Shadwell's blushing face gave his heart a lurch.

"No. I was going to Aldopho's. They have great Italian food at a low cost. That's if you like Italian." Shadwell said looking a little nervous as well.

"Oh, I know that place. Sounds great. Let's get cleaned up!" Drake said trying to be cool as he got up and headed for the showers. Shadwell smiled in relief and followed.

Drake deliberately took a private shower. He didn't want to see Nick naked...it might do things to him he wouldn't be able to resist. Nick probably thought he was going to bed Drake, but there was no way the Sabren would let a possible mate take him. That would guarantee a bond would occur.

As he quickly got dressed and shoved his sweaty clothes into his gym bag his thoughts were whirling madly. He didn't want to tell this kat that he was a potential mate but not telling him was wrong so no matter how tense and nervous this made him, he would have to tell the kat at dinner just what the he was getting himself in for. He took a deep breath and blew it out forcefully as he picked up his bag and made for the door.

They walked out of the gym together then spilt up. They would meet at the restaurant in a few minutes. Shadwell had tentatively suggested they leave one car at one of their homes and go together but Drake nixed that quickly. Confused but not willing to argue so early in the game, he backed off. Drake was afraid Shadwell would give it up and tell him off but, to his relief, the kat apparently wasn't willing to yet.

They were soon sitting together at a corner table that looked out at the evening traffic and enjoying their meals. The conversation stayed on safe topics. They told each other what they did for a living. Tommy was surprised to learn Nick was a firekat. Nick, however, wasn't surprised to learn Tommy was an enforcer. It was the most common field to find Sabrens next to the military and security.

As they ate a rich dessert, Nick told him about the relationship he'd been in just two months ago. It had been a hurtful breakup. His lover hated the hours he kept as a firekat and began cheating on him when Nick was on duty. He told Tommy that he was looking for a more permanent relationship. He was tired of playing the field.

Tommy studied him intently. Seems his need for a mate had been timed right. But still, he was hesitant. Sighing, Nick's revelation did present him with the perfect opening for what he had to say now.

"Well, I have something to confess to you now. I've been watching you because I suspect you're my mate." He said bluntly.

He winced at the flash of hope in Nick's eyes. "Look, I have to be honest with you. I'm one of those unfortunate few whose life was screwed by their mothers. We don't like the idea of being mated. It feels like losing our freedom. I'm sorry this will make things more difficult for us but if you're patient with me it could all work out." Tommy tried to explain.

Nick looked confused. If he was the Sabren's mate, why would he fight the desire to be bonded. What did his mother have to do with it? Trying to better understand what Tommy was trying to tell him, he asked, "I confess to not understanding why you feel that way. Please try and explain and I promise to listen very carefully."

Tommy grimaced. 'Gods! Why did he have to be so caring of my feelings! Because he is your mate, idiot!' His thoughts argued within him. He looked into those earnest eyes and tried his best to explain. Nick's reaction pleased him.

"That was a very thoughtless thing your mother did to you." Nick blurted in shock.

"Yeah, well I know that now but at the time I thought that's the way things were. Thanks to my Commander, however, I'm seeing a therapist about it. He agrees that I should pursue a mate but let the prospective partner be aware of the difficulties which is what I'm doing now." Tommy said quietly.

"Okay, that's good to know. So how does this affect us and what do I have to do to make you comfortable enough to see if we're mates?" Nick asked. It would be faster to use a medallion but he already knew Tommy resented that.

"I'm pretty certain we are mates. What I want to do though is to date just like ordinary kats do. Get to know each other better but no sex. Kissing, hugging that sort of thing is okay but no getting naked and having sex that would lead to bonding quickly. I simply wouldn't be able to resist the need." Tommy said laying out the rules.

"But, what about your need to dump energy?" Nick protested.

"I already have a male right now who is willing to accommodate me." He said flatly.

Nick frowned. "I'm trying to understand, truly I am but having you lay with another while being with me is...painful." He said, a look of deep hurt in his eyes. "It's too much like what Ben did to me."

Tommy sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you but this is the only way I can do this and not feel I've been forced into being mated. I promise, this other male means absolutely nothing to me. He has only one purpose." He said, trying to make it easier for Nick to accept. "Don't forget, you can walk away right now. I'll understand. I'm asking an awful lot of someone I just met but that's just how it is." That last was extremely painful for him to say but he wanted Nick to have a choice.

"I couldn't do that. Even though all we've done is have dinner together, I know I can't just walk away." Nick said sharply then softened his tone, "I already feel a connection with you. I won't throw it away just because there's a small roadblock in the way."

Tommy's heart lifted and he sighed with relief. "I just wanted you to have a choice and not feel you were being forced. Thank you!"

Nick offered him a wan smile and placed his paws on the table. Tommy smiled back and reached out and clasped their paws together. An intense tingle of energy snapped between them causing Nick to gasp.

Tommy's eyes glowed a little and he whispered, "You're mine!" Nick shivered with desire. It was going to be extremely hard keeping his paws and other parts away from the beautiful Sabren's body but to win the prize he must abide by Tommy's rules.


	7. Chapter 7

HOPES AND DREAMS

Chapter 7: A Forced Choice

Drake was feeling chipper. Meeting Nick had lifted his spirits. Though it was hard to keep from being intimate, Nick always kept a level head and didn't give in to temptation. He told Tommy that the prize was just too good to ruin by breaking his promise.

Since that fateful dinner, they had been seeing each other three or four times a week. Nick never demanded to know how long this 'getting acquainted' time would take and Tommy appreciated that. Working with Hartstone helped Tommy get closer to acceptance. He was allowed to return to duty as well. A month had gone by when a tragedy and emergency took their choice away.

It had begun as a very ordinary day, except for Commander Feral. That morning he'd not felt very well. It was a generally achy, non-specific kind of feeling. He shook it off the best he could and got ready for work.

"Awfully big frown on your face, love. You okay?" Chance asked as he helped Jeremy get cleaned up after breakfast.

"I just don't feel my best today." Feral said off-handedly.

"Ohhh..." His mate looked concerned and came to his side and brushed fingers against Ulysses' face. "Well you don't have a fever."

Feral growled and pulled away as he put his coat on. "It's nothing. Don't concern yourself. Got a meeting this morning so I need to get going." He said gruffly.

"Okay, love." Chance said reluctantly as he took their son and got him ready to leave. "You have a good day, Jeremy." He told his son, giving him a firm hug.

"I will daddy!" His son grinned following his mother out the door.

Feral had grabbed his son's backpack and headed for the elevator. Before the doors opened he swept down and picked up his son. For a moment a brief stab of pain went through his abdomen then vanished. He sucked in his breath but didn't let on to his son that anything was wrong.

Some hours later, he was sitting at his desk working on the ever present reports after a very long, boring meeting at the Mayor's office. He'd felt progressively worse and was now pressing the fingers of his paws against his temples when Steele came in with an update on his Sabren project.

Steele frowned as he approached the Commander's desk. He couldn't put a finger on it but Feral didn't seem to be looking very well.

"Sir, I've got some more info on my Sabren project..." He began, laying the report on the Commander's desk..

Feral looked up, his expression a cross between discomfort and annoyance. He pulled the report to him and began looking it over.

Steele fidgeted, wondering if he should ask Feral if he was feeling alright when Feral made a gasping sound, got up suddenly and tore off for his private bathroom. Eyes widened in shock, Steele moved to the door of the privy and heard retching.

"Sir! Do you need assistance?" He asked anxiously. Sabrens were notoriously healthy creatures so Feral being ill was cause for alarm.

"No!" Came the short, growling answer then the sound of water running. A very pale Commander came out and walked back to his desk followed by his worried second.

"Excuse me sir, but you don't look so good. Maybe you should just pop down to see Dr. Mewser..." He began to urge but Feral cut him off.

"I'm not going to medical for morning sickness. It's a nuisance but nothing serious." Feral snapped going back to the report.

"You're pregnant?" Steele asked in surprise.

Feral looked at his second balefully. "I was in heat, I'm sure you remember. It usually leads to pregnancy." He said frostily.

Steele blushed. "I thought it would be like female kats...not always." He said in his defense.

Feral sighed, relenting. Steele was, after all, collecting facts about Sabrens and he shouldn't be short with him when he didn't know something. "Sorry. No we tend to get pregnant every time we go into heat and before you ask why then are we nearly extinct if that is true, its because a high use of energy will halt our cycles or bearing five kittens whichever happens first. Also we can miscarry just as kats do and that does count as a pregnancy for our bodies. No one seems to know why or how our bodies know to shut down after five but that's how its been for as long as I know." He explained.

"Wow! A built in birth control system. That's really interesting sir. Uh...how far along are you? I know your pregnancies go really fast." Steele asked hesitantly.

"I'm about four weeks." He said distractedly. "This is a very good report, Steele. Keep up the good work." Feral said finishing the well documented paper and handing it back.

"Thank you sir. Uhm...pardon me for saying so sir, but you really don't look good. You're very pale. Please consider going home to rest this afternoon. There's really nothing that can't wait til tomorrow and I can handle what little there is today." Steele dared to say.

Feral nearly bit his head off but stopped himself. His second was really concerned for his welfare something he had a hard time getting used to. Ever since Feral's species had been revealed, Steele had begun to straighten out and showed more concern for those around him instead of himself. Besides, he did feel more than just a little ill.

"Thank you Steele, I may take you up on that." He answered instead. Steele nodded gravely and left.

Less than an hour later, he began to change his mind about staying at work. His gut churned and he felt weak for some reason. Before he could make a decision his Sergeant burst into the room.

"Sir, Hard Drive blitzed through the Megakat Treasury setting off all the alarms and making the security system doors and gates to open and close wildly. To make matters worse a group of bank robbers apparently were waiting for that to happen and tried to rob the mint but the security guards and two patrols stopped them, unfortunately, not before the creeps took hostages. The crooks with their hostages are in a large secured office area just outside the vaults and security is ranged outside." He reported in rapid fire fashion.

"Has the SWAT team been called in?" Feral asked as he came down from his desk and hurriedly grabbed his coat and put it on, ignoring the sudden pain he felt in his abdomen.

"Yes sir, they are on their way along with the negotiator." The Sergeant told him following his Commander as they made their way to the elevator and to the flight line.

"Alright let's get to the scene." He said gruffly.

Feral's chopper was already running and waiting for him when he and the Sergeant boarded. In seconds, they were off and heading for the mint.

The SWAT Kats had been on a testing run of their newly tuned engines when they heard the call on the enforcer channel.

"Maybe we should hang around and see if we're needed, Razor." T-Bone suggested heading the jet toward the mint.

"Okay, but hang high, buddy. Hostage situations are real dicey affairs and we don't want to make the situation worse. We're not good in these kinds of situations." Razor warned.

"Yeah. I know but Uly will be on scene and I'm getting some strange emotional vibes from him that aren't normal. He wasn't feeling so good this morning." T-Bone said quietly as he brought the jet into a hover mode high above the mint.

"Oh. Sorry about that buddy. Is it the pregnancy?" Razor asked

"I don't know. He didn't act this way the first time." His partner said worriedly.

"Every pregnancy is different, T-Bone but I understand your need to hang around. Hope this wraps up okay and no one is hurt." Razor said.

At the mint, Drake and his partner were part of the enforcer and guards that were keeping the criminals bottled. They heard over their radios that Feral and the SWAT team were coming.

His sensitive ears could pick up the crying of some of the hostages, it made him tense and he had to consciously hold his energy in when he wanted to just blast the door separating them from the frightened kats.

His partner seemed to sense this, "Easy Tommy, I know you want to get in there really bad but you won't be helping anyone if you lose control."

"I know! I just wish SWAT would get here already." Drake hissed tightly.

Just then an influx of heavily armored officers poured in the doors behind them. SWAT was here. Sighing in relief, Drake and his partner pulled back and let the experienced team move into their place. As they moved back to the door the team had come through, they were met by Commander Feral who stayed out of view, letting his team handle things.

He asked for a report and Shaw quickly relayed what had occurred with Drake adding in his part of it. He nodded and told them to stand by. They stepped outside and waited. Feral's second arrived some minutes later and insured a perimeter had been created then waited for the tense situation to be resolved.

On the SWAT team were two Sabrens. While the negotiator had the crooks attention they utilized their natural abilities to get close and incapacitate the small group of criminals with their energy bursts. The hostage situation ended quickly and with no casualties.

Feral sighed in relief as the unconscious criminals were unceremoniously hauled out and thrown into a prison van and the hostages were being treated by the medics. All that was left was to do a report on the incident and get clean up started.

He turned to go toward a squad car to use their radio when a wave of severe nausea struck him. He managed to stagger toward a street trash receptacle before hurling. Steele had come out of the mint to report on the progress being made when he came across the ill Commander.

As he quickly moved to Feral's side, Drake and Shaw were coming around the prison van heading for their cruiser. Drake noted Feral's hunched form and Steele's concerned face in an instant and changed direction. Shaw was caught by surprise but then he saw what was happening and quickly caught up with his partner.

Steele touched Feral in concern, "Sir, let me call medics. This just doesn't seem normal for you." He pleaded urgently.

Drake came up to his other side and his sense of smell picked up something more than vomit. "He's bleeding somewhere." He said urgently, wrapping an arm around the Commander's waist.

"Bleeding?" Steele blurted in horror. He shook himself and turned to Shaw. "Go get the medics. Quickly!"

"Yes sir!" Shaw said, turning and running toward the ambulances he could see nearby.

As they waited for Shaw to return, Feral moaned suddenly and his legs slid out from under him. Drake held onto him with Steele quicky joining him to lower the Commander to the ground carefully. Feral was going into shock and had lost consciousness. Drake immediately began to infuse the floundering Sabren with energy to help keep him stable.

In the air above, T-Bone cursed as he felt his mate lose consciousness. "Something's wrong! I've got to get down there!" He said sharply, as he sent the Turbokat down toward the ground.

"T-Bone, there's no place to land!" Razor shouted.

"Then call down there and clear a space!" T-Bone snapped.

Razor wisely didn't respond to his partner's anger as he called over the enforcer band.

"This is the SWAT Kats. T-Bone has to get to Feral. Clear an area for the jet to land asap." Razor broadcasted.

On the ground, the Sergeant heard the open call. He quickly moved to a nearby section of blocked road and ordered it cleared. Within minutes, as the Turbokat got closer and it's shadow covered the street, the road was cleared. Wasting no time, T-Bone set the jet down. The jet had barely settled and engines off, when the tabby pilot popped the canopy and leaped to the ground.

His link to Feral lead him straight to the knot of kats surrounding his mate. Drake and Steele had been joined by a pair of medics and Drake's partner. The medics were trying to determine what was wrong so they could start supportive care before getting the sick Commander to a hospital.

Pushing forward, T-Bone could see his pale mate as he lay in the arms of a stranger. Dropping to his knees, he took his mate into his arms. The stranger simply moved his paws lower down but didn't let go.

"Uly, love..." He called his mate.

"Is he pregnant?" Came an urgent question across from him.

T-Bone looked up in surprise into the stranger's face. He realized in a second, it was another Sabren, an enforcer at that. "Yes, about four weeks, why?"

Drake looked grim, "I smell blood, lots of it."

"Oh God!" T-Bone moaned. "He could be miscarrying! He said he didn't feel very well this morning!"

One of the medics said grimly, "We need to get him to the hospital now or he could bleed out!"

"You need to take him to the Sabren Hospital and you'll need another three Sabrens to help keep him stable for the trip. Our energy will help slow the bleeding but that's all." Drake interrupted urgently, thankful that he knew this much about his biology.

Steele had heard him and got on his radio to summon more Sabrens from the enforcers on scene. He hoped there were enough there to aid the Commander.

Feral's eyes opened and he seemed to be looking for something. T-Bone leaned over and nuzzled his face.

"Oh love, don't leave me, fight...hold on..." T-Bone begged, his voice choked with fear.

"T-Bone", he called roughly

"I'm here love, we're going to get you to the hospital just hold on." T-Bone assured him desperately. Rubbing his face against his mates to comfort him.

Drake watched the pair in awe. 'So this is what being mated truly meant between a loving couple,' he thought.

A stretcher was brought up and everyone carefully lifted Feral onto it, only then did they see the bright blood soaking his clothes and dripping to the ground. T-Bone was horrified but didn't say anything. Drake grit his teeth as his chest tightened in fear. 'Gods so much blood.'

By the time Feral was loaded aboard the Turbokat, three more Sabrens had boarded with them. Steele wanted to go along but knew he needed to stay here to take care of this mess. He sent the Sergeant along instead.

The medics backed away as the Sabrens moved to touch and add their power to Drake's to help keep Feral alive.

Drake looked at the others with him, "Are all of you mated?" He asked.

He got nods all around. He turned to the Sergeant and said, "Sir, we're going to need some five hours to dump excess energy. You should get our names and tell our superiors where we are.' Drake requested.

The Sergeant nodded and got everyone's names then asked Drake, "What about you? Last I heard, you were still unmated."

"I've got an available male, he'll help don't worry," Drake reassured him. The Sergeant nodded in relief.

T-Bone never let go of his mate so Razor was the one flying the jet to the Sabren hospital. He was shocked at the blood he saw when Feral had been loaded. He wanted to fly as fast as he could but knew the g's wouldn't be good for him.

Still he was able to get them there in under fifteen minutes. He called ahead so that the hospital was ready for them when he dropped to their landing pad beside the building.

The medical team rushed out, assessed his condition, then hurried him into the ER. There he was stripped of his clothes, history was taken from T-Bone, lines for meds and fluids were inserted. During it all the Sabrens maintained their energy flow through the Commander's body with their paws. The doctors worked around them until they were able to stabilize Feral enough to take him to surgery only then did they tell the Sabrens to cease their energy flow.

Glowing like so many small suns, the Sabrens came out of the trauma bay. The Sergeant had already asked Razor if he would provide a lift for the Sabren volunteers to get to their mates quickly. Razor had agreed and now as the glowing Sabrens came toward him he directed them to the jet. Once aboard, he spoke to the Sergeant via the cargo radio getting locations.

Soon they were airborne and heading for the first address. As they traveled, each of the officers contacted their significant other to ensure they were met when they arrived home or other location where their mate could be found. Drake's call met with a significant snag. The male he used for energy dumping was unreachable.

He grit his teeth in concern. As each of the other Sabren's were dropped off he continued to try and locate the male. All too soon he was the last and he finally had to make a decision he thought he'd have more time to make. Swallowing in anger, he dialed Nick's number.

Nick answered promptly and Drake told him what he needed. Nick paused in shock.

"Your back up can't be reached?" He asked.

"No, I've been trying for some time and frankly, I've run out of time." Drake answered bitterly.

"I'm so sorry Tommy. I know this isn't what you wanted. Is there no other choice?" Nick asked sympathetically.

"No. I'm straining now!" He said tightly.

"Alright! Coming here or going to the Energy Capture at the Power Plant?" He asked in resignation, though inwardly he was rejoicing. He knew Tommy still didn't feel ready but he knew he was.

Drake put his boy friend on hold and turned to the Sergeant. "I can't reach my temporary male so I'm going to have to take my mate. I really wasn't ready to do this yet but circumstances don't allow me any other choice. We need to pick up my mate and take us to the power plant." Drake said bitterly then gave Nick's address to the Sergeant.

The Sergeant relayed the information to Razor then looked back at Drake in sympathy. He understood having gone through this with Feral what the young enforcer was facing. He was sorry the youngster was being forced to mate this way.

Drake returned to his cell phone, "Alright Nick, make sure we've got a clear landing area near your fire house and wait for pickup."

"Okay!" Nick answered quickly and hung up.

Drake closed his phone and put it away then crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the floor sourly. He was glad to have had a hand in saving Feral's life. He didn't regret that for a moment. But being forced to take his mate now made him resentful.


	8. Chapter 8

**HOPES AND DREAMS**

Chapter 8: A Day of Joy and Sorrow

Razor dropped the Turbokat to a landing on the street in front of a fire house. The locals gathered ecstatically but the occupants of the jet ignored them as Razor lowered the ramp for Shadwell to board. His fellow firekats looked on in awe at the cool jet. Drake indicated a jump seat next to him and Shadwell dropped into it and cinched his seatbelt. The Sergeant had already given the go ahead to Razor and the ramp was closing.

Moments later, the jet took off again heading for the power plant. Nick could see Tommy was angry and upset so he didn't talk to him just gently caressed the paw near him. In very little time, they felt the jet landing again and the ramp lowered. Nick released his belt as Tommy did the same and they walked down the ramp together.

As they made for the entrance, behind them the Turbokat took off . Most likely returning to the hospital. Tommy spared a thought for Commander Feral and prayed he would pull through alright before reaching for the door handle and opening it, Nick following close behind. A technician inside greeted them with a professional smile.

"Hello, you are in luck, a chamber is available so you won't have to wait." He told them leading the way to a bank of doors. He opened the heavy door to a chamber. As they stepped in, the tech told them the rules, asked if there were any questions...there were none...then left and sealed the door.

Nick looked around nervously. There was a huge, comfortable bed, a cleaning station with bottles of water and a small closet. Tommy was already stripping his clothes off. Nick stared at him. His body was glowing softly enhancing his sandy colored fur and blond hair. He looked like an angel. He also looked good enough to eat. Nick realized he was hard as stone and eager to get at his soon to be mate.

He quickly began to strip his clothes off . Tommy had left the closet and was now laying on the bed waiting for Nick. He was still angry but he couldn't deny how hot Nick looked as more of his body was revealed as he stripped. As mates went, Tommy thought he'd gotten the pick of the prizes.

Nick crawled onto the bed and was immediately set upon by Tommy who drew him into a deeply passionate kiss. Their bodies entwined and rolled around the bed in excitement. Tommy's energy spilled over Nick's body making him hot and eager. After many preliminary caresses by exploring fingers and deep kissing, Nick pressed Tommy to the bed on his back then settled himself between the strong legs that raised up and wrapped themselves around the black tom's waist in invitation.

Accepting that invitation, Nick plunged into his new mate's hot core. They both moaned with pleasure at their first union. Capturing Tommy's mouth in a savage kiss, Nick set a punishing pace. Weeks of frustrated waiting was finally over and he was determined to possess his Sabren mate.

The pressure rose swiftly, Nick could hardly stand the powerful wave of energy induced lust pressing against him from Tommy, it was soo incredibly wonderful. When their climax struck at the same time, a powerful wave of fiery energy poured through Nick. It was nearly painful and sustained the orgasm longer than any he'd had before. When it finally eased, their bodies quivered for minutes longer before finally releasing them in a sweaty, panting heap.

Tommy could feel their hearts drumming and Nick's hot breath on his face as they lay there. It had been fantastic. Now he understood why Commander Feral was now content to be bonded. The reward made up for the forced tie. His eyes opened in wonder as he felt Nick's contentment through their new bond. It was an extraordinary sensation. Never alone anymore...wow!

Nick raised his head and smiled warmly down at his new mate. He felt Tommy's amazed wonder through their link. This was soo cool being tied to someone more intimately than any kat could be. Instead of being an intrusion, it felt more like having someone you cared about always by your side...a feeling of warmth and comfort. He leaned down and gave Tommy a warm kiss then nuzzled his face and whispered, "Welcome, my forever love."

Tommy smiled and whispered, huskily back, "Welcome Nick, my forever love."

While Tommy and Nick were forging their new bond, at the Sabren Hospital a small life was lost.

Feral had to received several infusions of blood while the surgeons removed the remains of his pregnancy and cleaned him out. He was given antibiotics and kept in the hospital for several days until he healed.

He was also given more doses of energy from hospital staff to help him recoup from the shock of the miscarry.

During that time, the loss was remote in their minds. T-Bone was focused on saving his mate and Feral just staying alive.

Now with the worst past, the sorrow began to be felt. At first, it felt unreal. Feral had returned to work some four days after the miscarriage and tried to catch up with the work that had built up. Steele had kept it from becoming impossible but still there was enough to do. That occupied him for a little and the needs of their surviving kitten took his attention as well.

Jeremy had been upset with his mom gone so long in the hospital and feeling his dad's fear, though T-Bone tried to hide it. Sabrens are very sensitive to the emotions around them especially the young who aren't yet too occupied by day to day living. T-Bone and Razor did their best to help Jeremy through this rough time as did the day care center.

But now days later, grief was beginning to force its way into Feral's active consciousness and refused to be shoved away any longer.

Steele came into the Commander's office with a few reports, Feral had asked for, when he saw the big Sabren pressed against the windows of his office, eyes closed, tears of pain and anguish cascading down his face, fists clenched and resting on either side of his face.

He approached cautiously, uncertain what he should do in the face of Feral's obvious grief.

Elsewhere within Enforcer Headquarters, other Sabrens knew of Feral's loss and had planned accordingly. It wasn't unusual for the loss to be felt a week later.

At the mid shift squadron briefing, Lt Bryson found himself being interrupted by two of his officers suddenly standing.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, puzzled.

"Sir, we are needed in Commander Feral's office." Drake said quietly.

"Huh? I didn't receive any request for you." Lt Bryson said frowning.

"You wouldn't sir. We can feel the Commander's grief. The loss of a kitten is felt keenly among us. Sometimes the grief is so bad the affected Sabren is unable to handle it. This affects his mate as well and they are trapped in a loop of pain so intense they can't break free. The rest of us feel this pain as a spike in energy. What the rest of us are able to do is comfort the grieving pair. We use the power of our bondings to ease the pairs suffering, help them get over it more quickly. We need to go now, sir. Commander Feral is just building a powerful, grief induced, loop with his mate. We need to put a stop to it before it permanently harms them both." Drake stated urgently as he and Officer Stone began to move from the room.

"Oh. That's terrible. By all means go. We'll cover for you." Lt Bryson said in shocked dismay.

Both officers nodded as they hurried away from the squad room and headed for the elevator. As they boarded the car, four more Sabrens got on with them. All wore identical expressions of concern.

When the elevator opened on the Commander's floor, the Sabrens spilled out and hurriedly moved in a tight group for Feral's office.

Steele was just getting up the courage to reach out to Feral when the door opened behind him. Whirling around he was startled to see a group of Sabrens bearing down on him. They nodded acknowledgment but moved past him and circled the Commander.

One however had stopped by Steele's side. Steele eyed him in bewilderment.

"Sir, please contact the SWAT Kats. The Commander's mate is going to be as affected as Feral is. His partner needs to get him here as fast as possible if we are to help them with their overwhelming grief before it permanently harms them." Drake told him gravely then moved off to join the circle around the Commander.

Steele gaped after him in shock for only a moment before shaking himself and taking action. He strode over to Feral's coat hanging near the door and found the communicator.

Flicking it on he waited. This time it took several minutes before it was answered and a voice he wasn't accustomed to hearing spoke.

"Razor here, what's going on?" He asked gruffly, worry lacing his voice.

"I'm a little in the dark here as well SWAT Kat but a group of enforcer Sabrens is here with Feral and they told me its imperative that T-Bone be brought here now. They said the pair's grief will overwhelm them and cause them serious harm. Apparently they are able to help them. Whatever it takes for you to manage it, bring your partner here quickly. I'll meet you on the flight line and give you a paw." Steele said quickly.

"Sounds strange to me too but T-Bone is so grief stricken and I can't get him to hear me. It will take a bit but I'll get him there as fast as I can." Razor said grimly, clicking off.

Jake put the communicator in his pocket for now and stared down at his partner. The tabby was huddled up on the old couch in a sobbing ball. Shaking his head in sorrow, Jake pulled until he got his barely aware friend to his feet.

He was very glad Jeremy wasn't here. Feral had taken the kitten to the day care that morning. It was difficult manhandling his partner down the ladder to the hangar then getting him dressed. It wasn't any more fun trying to push and haul the tabby up into the jet either. Once he had T-Bone in the gunner's seat, he took the pilot's seat and sent the jet roaring out the tunnel and heading quickly for Enforcer Headquarters.

The flight took only ten minutes and he was soon setting down on the flight line. Steele was waiting as promised and as soon as Razor shut down the engines and opened the canopy, he climbed up to the wing and helped the smaller SWAT Kat off load his partner.

The two of them helped the sobbing kat through the flight prep area and to the elevator. Within moments they were walking him down to Feral's office.

Once there, two Sabrens broke from the healing circle around Feral and quickly took the tabby from them and guided him to his mate. They had pulled Feral from the window and Drake had been hugging him when T-Bone was pushed into their circle. Drake released Feral and they pushed the pair together.

Sensing his mate near, Feral gave a soft cry and wrapped his arms around T-Bone, the tabby did the same. All the Sabrens wrapped an arm around each other then poured a soft bluish looking energy toward the pair at the center. This went on for long minutes then it died away and the Sabrens released each other and stepped back.

Feral looked completely wrung out but was now alert again as was T-Bone. One of the older Sabrens spoke, "You two need to go home and rest. Let Razor take care of the living kitten for a night and tomorrow things will be better."

Feral gave a shaky sigh and nodded. Keeping an arm around T-Bone's waist he and his mate walked to the door. They paused long enough for Feral to get his coat on.

"Don't worry, sir, I'll take care of everything. Just get some rest." Steele told him gently.

Feral nodded, too tired to reply.

"I'll pick up Jeremy later, don't concern yourself with him." Razor told the pair quietly. "I'll take you home now."

T-Bone pushed Feral out the door ahead of him as they moved to the elevator. Before Razor could join them the older Sabren stopped him for a moment.

"Razor, we need to see the kitten for a moment before you take him with you. He will undoubtedly feel his parents distress and will be a handful for you. Two of us will help him adjust and ease the distress he feels along his parental bond. When you are ready to pick him up please contact Lt Commander Steele and he will summon the volunteers." He told him.

"Okay, whatever Jeremy needs I'll do. Should I pick him up sooner rather than wait until five like usual?" Razor asked in concern.

"His parents are calmer now and that should have eased Jeremy. You can check with the day care center. If he's okay then leave him to enjoy the day. That will help him a lot. However, if he is behaving oddly and is unhappy by all means contact us immediately." The officer told him.

"Okay. Then I'll take these two home and come back to check on Jeremy. If you don't hear from me then you know he's fine and it won't be until five that you'll be needed and can just come at that time." Razor decided swiftly.

"That will work!" The officer nodded.

Razor nodded back then quickly ran to catch up to his partner and Feral.

The older Sabren turned to others. "Who has the time to volunteer?" He asked.

"I take my dinner break at that time, I can be here." Drake responded.

"So do I, I'll come." Stone answered as well.

"Excellent. You'll have to start your shift late while you wait word from Razor. I'll let Lt. Bryson know." He said pleased by their willingness.

"Yes sir." They responded in unison.

"I wish to add my thanks to all of you for aiding the Commander in his time of need. Could you stay a few minutes Officer Braden and speak with me. I would like to ask you more about this grieving process for my research on Sabrens." Steele said seriously.

"Of course sir. Be glad to help." Officer Braden said.

"The rest of you are dismissed and again, thank you for your help." Steele said to the rest of the Sabrens.

They nodded then left for their duties. Steele took Braden to his own office and spent thirty minutes updating his report with this vital piece of information.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOPES AND DREAMS**

Chapter 9: A Little Sabren Assistance

Razor sighed with relief as he left T-Bone's apartment. The pair were moving a little easier and had been taking comfort from each other when he had left. He was now returning to Enforcer Headquarters.

Some ten minutes later he was putting the jet back down on the flight line. Jumping out he walked back through the hangar. The flight crews simply nodded at him as he passed through and caught the elevator down to the day care.

He stepped into the visitor's area and caught the eye of the monitor. She had a worried look on her face as she came to him.

"I came to see how Jeremy is doing. There's been a crisis with his parents and I was asked to insure Jeremy was okay." Razor explained briefly.

"Funny you should ask. A little while ago, Jeremy began to cry. We tried to comfort him but nothing seemed to work. When we thought we should summon Commander Feral he stopped and allowed one of the caretakers to comfort him. He's fine now...back to playing as if nothing had happened." She said in puzzlement.

"That would fit with what happened. His parents grief over the miscarriage overcame them. Other Sabrens apparently are aware when this happens and come to the bereaved parents aid. They provide them with emotionally energy from their bonds. It apparently helps ease the grief. I watched them do it and I'm still in awe. Anyway, two Sabrens are going to see Jeremy when I pick him up later to help him cope with his parents grief. I'm just glad he's okay right now so I'll leave him to have fun and will be back at five as usual. He'll be staying with me overnight." Razor explained, relieved the kitten was okay for now.

"Ohh, that's very interesting. Sabrens are really strange creatures." She said in amazement.

"Yeah, they are that. I'll see you later." Razor told her turning to leave.

"Thank's for stopping by. See you later." She said going back inside the play room.

Relieved, Razor quickly got back into the Turbokat and headed back to the hangar.

'Crud, what an afternoon this has been,' he thought to himself as he stripped off his g-suit and put his coveralls back on. 'Now I've got to catch up on the work that was stalled when Chance dropped out on me. Poor guy. I can't imagine how it felt to lose that kitten. But Feral...crud... he took it even harder. A mother's worse nightmare...I feel soo sorry for him. Hope he doesn't get pregnant too soon. That would be soo hard for them both to take. Ah well better get busy, not much time before I have to pick Jeremy up.' Jake thought shaking his head and getting to work.

At Enforcer Headquarters, toward evening, two squad cars were returning to take a dinner break. Shaw had asked for more info on what he had said in the squad room and Drake tried to explain.

"Wow! That's a very neat trick. Glad it helped the Commander. I heard his grief was pretty bad." Shaw said thoughtfully.

"It was. I think he feels things more strongly than most though you would never know it when he's on duty." Drake said as he climbed out of the cruiser.

"Hah! You're right there. He's not called stone face for nothing. Meet you later in the cafeteria?" He asked his partner.

"Yeah. This shouldn't take long. It helps the kitten is soo very young. He'll bounce back quicker than a much older one would." Drake said.

"That's good to hear." Shaw said in relief. He and his partner parted ways at the elevator. Drake was joined by Stone.

"How old is the kitten, Drake. I'm told you've actually seen him." Stone asked.

"He's only about a year old and yeah, I met him when the Commander had that talk with me." Drake admitted.

"Yeah, congrats, by the way, on your bonding. I hear your mate is quite fetching." Stone said with a grin.

"Oh, he is. A gorgeous find!" Drake said grinning back.

The doors opened and they headed for the day care. As they stepped into the visitor's area, they found Razor there waiting for them.

"I thought it would be better to wait until you got here before calling for him." Razor said to the pair.

"Good idea, go ahead and get him now." Drake said.

Razor nodded at the monitor who retrieved Jeremy and his things and brought him to them. Unlike the last time Razor picked him up, Jeremy looked unhappy to see him.

Razor took the backpack and kitten from the monitor. He felt his heart sink to see the unhappiness on the kitten's face. "Jeremy, these are people who know your mom and they say they can help you feel better." Razor told the little one gently.

"Hello, Jeremy, my name is Tommy and this is Jeffrey. I know you are feeling sad because your mom isn't here. Well, your mom and dad are feeling very sad right now but they will be fine by tomorrow. Jeffrey and I are going to give you a little of our feel good energy. You've seen your mom glow with light haven't you?" He asked the kitten.

Jeremy nodded his head solemnly.

"Well we are going to do almost the same thing to you. Don't be afraid, it won't hurt." Drake told him reaching out to take him from Razor. Jeremy was a little reluctant but let Drake take him.

Razor stepped back against the window and noted the monitor was watching through the glass. She nodded at him then turned her attention to the pair holding the kitten.

Drake tenderly stroked Jeremy's face while Stone did the same to one of his arms. As they did this they released a bit of their energy causing the kitten to glow warmly. After a moment, Jeremy giggled and grinned at both toms. They smiled warmly back at him then the glow ended.

"There, do you feel better now?" Drake asked.

"Uh huh!" Jeremy exclaimed nodding his head vigorously.

"That's good to hear. Now you go with Razor and have a good evening and remember...you will see you mommy tomorrow." Drake said warmly as he handed the kitten back into Razor's arms.

"Okay. Than ku!" Jeremy chirped and waved bye as the officers left.

Razor sighed in relief and hugged the little body to his chest as he carried him to the flight line and to the jet.

As they went down the elevator, Stone said, "That went well. He's a cute thing isn't he?"

"Yeah, sweet kitten. Hey! Aren't you pregnant? You went into heat the same time as the Commander." Drake asked him as he remembered that fateful day that had changed his life.

"Oh yeah, about five and a half weeks now." Stone said with a shy smile.

"Congrats! But you shouldn't have been using your energy. You know that. Do you need a boost?" Drake asked in concern.

Stone colored in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I guess I did forget and I've used a lot today too."

"That's not good buddy! Okay, let's go meet our partners, get something to eat then I'll infuse you heavily before you go back to duty. Better check with your doctor today too before you dump energy with your mate. Don't want you to go into shock." Drake warned him.

"Crud! You're right...my mate is going to be furious with me." Stone said anxiously.

"No help for it now!" Drake said shaking his head as they entered the cafeteria and got their food. Drake insured Stone took enough protein then they made their way to their partners who were sharing a table near a wall.

Shaw was the first to ask, "So! How did it go?"

"It went well. Jeremy will be fine. However, we're going to have to change our schedule a bit when we finish eating." Drake said as he began to shovel in the food. He was very hungry after using so much energy that day.

"Huh! What now?" Shaw asked frowning as he finished his lunch.

"Because, knot head there, shouldn't have volunteered to help. He's pregnant and we're not to use our energy when we are carrying. I'm going to have to give him a boost of energy then see Nick for a quicky." Drake snorted.

Stone blushed in embarrassment as he too gorged himself. His partner looked at him in unhappy surprise.

"I didn't know that was a problem or I would have kept him from doing it." Forester said.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stand by and not help." Stone said in his defense.

"That may be true and it's great you feel that way but now you've put four officers off duty leaving our area uncovered for a longer period. That isn't going to make Lt. Bryson terribly happy, Jeffrey." Forester lectured him.

"You're right, sorry." Stone said properly abashed at his thoughtlessness.

"Well nothing for it now. Look I'll call Lt. Bryson and let him know what's up. You guys finish your lunch. Looks like you need it the way you're pigging out." Shaw said in amusement as he left the table to use a phone.

Thirty minutes later they were outside standing near one of their cruisers. Drake took Stone's paws in his own and concentrated. A bright burst of energy poured from Drake to Stone then ceased except for Drake still glowing.

"Okay, hopefully that's enough. Remember, see your doc before laying with your mate, Jeffrey." Drake warned.

"I know, thanks, Tommy. I do feel better." Stone told him quietly.

"Okay, partner. It's off to Firehouse 60 for me." Drake said as he climbed into his cruiser.

"Gotcha. Gonna call him?" Shaw said as he pulled the car into traffic and headed up town.

"Right!" Drake nodded and pulled his cell phone and was relieved to find out his mate was in house at the moment and not out on a call. "He's there, thankfully." He told Shaw a moment later.

"Good!" Was all Shaw said.

Some fifteen minutes later they pulled up near Firehouse 60. Drake climbed out and walked into the firehouse open doors and called out for his mate. He found Nick just putting away dishes in the kitchen. Other firekats nodded at him in curiosity as he and Nick went to the bunkhouse upstairs.

There were a few other co-workers there who watched the pair in open curiosity but the pair ignored them as they went to the private room that had been added for use by Sabren couples. They went in and closed the door behind them.

Tommy was getting urgent as he quickly dropped his pants and shoes and lay on the bed quickly. Feeling his mate's need Nick just opened his pants and crawled on top of him, taking him quickly. They moaned in unison as Nick thrust fast and furious, the energy building quickly and dissipating with their orgasms. They lay catching their breath for a moment before getting up and redressing.

"Thanks love," Tommy said kissing Nick as he got ready to leave again.

"You're welcome, love." Nick said warmly, zipping his pants up.

They walked our arm in arm out to Tommy's cruiser. Nick gave him a farewell kiss then waved good bye.

"Great guy you managed to catch, Tommy." Shaw said with a smirk as he drove them to their designated patrol area.

"Yeah he is!" Drake said smiling to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**HOPES AND DREAMS**

Chapter 10: Epilog

Grief hung heavy upon T-Bone and Feral for some months but it wasn't as debilitating as the initial occurrence. They took a short leave to be with their son and away from well meaning co-workers and friends. It was worth it as they returned to work feeling much better.

Steele's comprehensive report on Sabren's turned into a published handbook read by all and required reading for all employers of Sabrens. Many prominent Sabrens gave Steele accolades for a fine piece of work and for providing a wonderfully concise guide on their species. He had supplemented his data with historical information from Dr. Sinian and from the doctors at the Sabren Hospital. Just two months in bookstores and it made the best sellers list. Later that year, he received a Literary Award for it and plenty of ribbing from his proud co-workers. Commander Feral gave him a special award for his hard work.

Ms. Briggs felt the handbook was such an important piece of work that she pushed the Mayor to have Steele officially recognized for it. Steele was overwhelmed by all the outpouring his handbook had garnered. He was embarrassed and proud, a far cry from the arrogant and weak officer he'd been the year before. Feral was truly proud of his second and felt more comfortable with leaving him to handle things and perhaps be the next Chief Enforcer.

Stone had the misfortune of going through a fast delivery. His only good luck was he happened to be getting his checkup when he went into labor. Having it at the hospital was infinitely better than being caught in a cruiser on patrol for which his partner, Forester was forever grateful.

Drake became pregnant six months after he and Nick had mated. He got huge rather quickly much to his displeasure. Nick tried to soothe him but to no avail. He hated being pregnant. He would have been pleased to have known his Commander shared his annoyance at it. Their attitude toward motherhood made the doctors work more difficult.

He was always irritable and his squad mates learned not to cross him. An example of his extreme prickliness occurred one day when he was at least five months pregnant.

He was getting the days notices when someone bumped into him hard. He whirled and hissed showing fangs. The miscreant swallowed hard and quickly back pedaled, holding his paws up in apology.

"Geez, sorry Drake. Baker pushed me!" Officer Drawner said placatingly.

"Yeah! I'm sorry, guy. I was just horsing around." Baker said in apology.

Drake calmed himself and turned back to the table to finish what he had been doing without a word. His fellow officers wisely left him in peace. Shaw waited for him in the cruiser. He had learned quickly not to tease Drake too much and definitely not get into argument with him. He was soo glad Sabren pregnancies were very short. He didn't think he could take Drake's behavior over a longer period.

The end of the year rolled around rather quickly. Near the holidays, Drake went into labor.

He and Shaw were on patrol one cold November evening when he moaned suddenly and doubled over. Shaw looked at him in momentary fright before snapping himself back to the matter at hand.

"Dispatch! This is car 19, my partner has gone into labor. Heading to Sabren Hospital asap. Send someone to cover our patrol, over!" He snapped into the radio.

"Roger car 19, acknowledge. Car 12 is on its way to your location." Dispatch responded quickly.

"Dispatch, thanks, send an urgent call to Drake's mate to meet us there. He's at Firehouse 60."

"Roger! Notifying!" Dispatch acknowledged and clicked off.

Gritting his teeth Shaw put on the sirens and raced to the hospital. Beside him, Drake ground his teeth together and held on to the dash in a death grip. A growl of pain was forced between his teeth as Shaw sped onto the emergency ramp of the hospital.

The siren had alerted the ER staff to an incoming so they were already coming out when Shaw brought the cruiser to a quick halt.

He jumped out of his seat and went around the car.

"Sabren in labor. I've put in a call for his mate. He should get here really quick." He told the ER docs.

"Good! Okay guy let's get you on a gurney." One of the doctor's said as he helped Drake free himself from his seat belt and stand up. A gurney had been quickly rolled out and was now pushed close so that Drake could just sit on it easily. Once he was securely on the gurney they began to roll him inside.

A siren was heard rushing close then screaming up the ramp behind Shaw's cruiser. A paramedic truck rolled in and stopped. Out jumped Nick in his fire gear. He ran up to the gurney and walked with them into the ER.

"Hey love, I'm here!" He said as he took his mate's paw in his. Drake looked at him in relief before another contraction hit.

In very little time Drake was taken up to the delivery ward. His delivery would take six hours and was definitely no fun. Though not nearly as agonizing as a fast delivery, it was still exhausting and hard. By midnight, he was safely delivered of his Sabren kitten.

"Oh Tommy, he's beautiful!" Nick said in a hushed voice as he stared down at his new son.

"Of course he is, he has a beautiful father!" Tommy snorted tirededly as he too stared at the bundle in his arms. He was a mother, what a strange feeling. He had started the year not wanting to be mated...ever...to having the love of a wonderful tom kat and now a son...what a year it had been.

On the anniversary of the miscarriage, Feral came into heat again. This time it was an easy and straight forward pregnancy. For the earliest part of it, Feral was nervous and tense. It took all of T-Bone's soothing skills to help his mate past the point where he had lost their second.

True to who they are, Feral's labor began during an emergency for the city.

He was on scene of a mess created by Pastmaster. His mate had routed the sorcerer rather quickly this time but not before he left behind a huge mess from more dinosaurs. It was during the round up of the last one that his labor began.

He had been standing with Steele as he directed his troops on how to corner and gas the huge armored triceratops. As the thing screeched then collapsed on its side, Feral nearly dropped his megaphone when a sharp pain lanced across his belly.

"Argh...Kat's Alive! That hurt!" He growled.

Steele looked at him in consternation then called over the radio, "Dispatch give me an open frequency." He barked quickly then when he received the go-ahead, "SWAT Kats, Feral has gone into labor, get your tail down here asap."

"Roger!" Came the immediate response from T-Bone who had already felt Feral's pain through their link.

T-Bone found a small area to set down and wasted no time leaping out of the jet to his mate.

"Come on love, time to leave the work to Steele." T-Bone admonished his mate, handing the megaphone to Steele.

"Steele, get that thing over to the zoo!" Feral ordered.

"Don't worry sir, we'll get it there." Steele told him.

Razor was waiting by the jet as T-Bone walked his mate over to the ramp.

"Looks like we have time for once, buddy." Razor observed, since Feral was able to keep moving unlike the last time.

"Yeah, a long delivery for once." T-Bone agreed with relief as he helped his mate aboard.

Feral would have argued how much better that form of delivery was when he labored over the six hours. It was absolute hell! Even though the fast delivery was extremely painful, this being strung out over time was worse but finally he gave birth to a beautiful daughter.

"Ah, she's a dream, love!" T-Bone said with a most besotted look on his face as he held their daughter.

"Yeah, she sure is." Feral sighed in exhaustion but smiled as he watched his mate.

"Mommy!" Cried an excited voice.

Appearing in the arms of Razor was their son, Jeremy. Razor carried him close so that he could hug his mother.

"Lookee here, Jeremy. Here's your new sister!" T-Bone told his son as he lowered the bundle enough for his oldest kitten to see.

"Oooooh, she's tiny!" Jeremy said, eyes wide with amazement.

"She'll grow fast then you'll have someone to play with." Feral said indulgently.

Their son scrunched his face and pouted, "But she's a she!" He said in the logic that only two year olds can have. Both his parents and Razor burst into laughter.

fini


End file.
